


All Things are Born Through Strife

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [11]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Longing, Lust, Rise of the Dread Queen, argument, major angst, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Hades throws a giant party to celebrate Persephone's completion of the Elysium Project.





	All Things are Born Through Strife

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series:
> 
> Persephone earned a promotion due to her many contributions to the Underworld, and just completed Elysium. Eros and Psyche are back together. Hades is struggling with his emotions and the conflict he feels because Persephone is still in TGOEM. He doesn’t know she’s nearly ready to leave it. Persephone tried and failed to seduce Hades.

**Hades:**

Today is going to be a good day. Persephone is back at work after her finals, so I get to see her. And tonight I’m throwing a giant party marking the completion of Elysium. I smile to myself. Persephone was initially a bit doubtful about a big celebration in her honor. It took a fair amount of cajoling both from me and from Hecate to get her to agree. At this point, I think she’s mostly excited about it, and maybe still somewhat nervous. It’s going to be a great party. I hope she enjoys it.

On my way to work I stop to get coffee, as always. I’m waiting in line, looking at the menu board, when I get an idea. I order my usual, plus something more.

Today’s schedule is different from normal due to the party tonight. Once I arrive at the office, I head straight for court. Persephone is there in the courtroom, directing her new assistants on their roles. She smiles when she sees me.

“Oh, good morning Hades! You’re early.”

“I brought you something,” I say. I hold out the strawberry smoothie I got for her. “Is this the kind you like?” 

She beams at me. “Yes! Thank you! ” She takes it and puts the straw in. “It’s really thoughtful of you.”

“You’re welcome,” I say. I wish I could say a few other things, but the new people are shuffling restlessly and regarding me with nervous eyes. “I’ll let you get this sorted out.”

I sit down in my seat and look over the summaries for today. It’s not a long list, for which I’m grateful. I keep up the pretense that I’m reading, but my eyes wander to track Persephone. Her peplos today is a little shorter than usual, and clings to her legs. Her hair is very short and standing up in spiky bits. I wonder how it’s possible for one person to be so cute and so sexy at the same time. Those things aren’t supposed to go together. 

I’m going to miss seeing her in court once the new employees are trained up. On the other hand, her new position makes it plausible for me to work with her more directly, and in more privacy. I recall that day in Elysium, by the gorgeous waterfall that she created. I’ve been thinking about that a lot this week.

Persephone comes over to talk to me, carrying her half-finished smoothie. “The docket today looks interesting,” she observes. “There’s a king, a priestess, and a blacksmith.”

I grin. “That sounds like the start of a joke. You know, ‘A king, a priestess, and a blacksmith walk into a bar…’”

She snorts in amusement, shaking her head. One of the assistants is hesitantly trying to get Persephone’s attention. She glances at him and rolls her eyes. “Sorry, I’ll be right back. Shades to coordinate, you know.”

Persephone goes over and talks to the trio of assistants some more, pointing out something on a piece of paper, explaining. They nod, seeming to get it. One of them goes out and comes back with a shade in tow.

Persephone approaches me again. “We’re ready when you are. Can you please try to be nice to Triamus? He’s nervous.”

I pretend to be offended. “Of course I will. I can be very nice.” 

She smiles and takes up a position nearby, on the other side of the small table kept for my use during trials. From there, she’s out of the way but she can prompt her assistant if necessary, or speak to me.

One of the new people, Triamus apparently, gets things started. “With your p-p-permission, Your Majesty?” he falters.

I nod.

“I call this court into session. First case for today: Helicos the blacksmith.” This is different from the order on my docket, but it doesn’t really matter. I flip through my pile of documents to find the relevant folder.

Persephone has put her hand to her mouth to cover a cringe. One of the other new employees, the nymph, rushes over to Triamus and starts loudly whispering.

“This isn’t Helicos!” she says, indicating the shade she brought in earlier. “This is the king!”

“Go get Helicos then!” says Triamus, on the edge of panic.

“No, you got the order wrong! It’s supposed to be the king first.”

They fall to bickering in whispers over whose order is correct. I glance at Persephone to see how she’s taking this; she’s assiduously studying the ceiling. She tucks her lips in tightly, making it obvious that she’s struggling to contain a laugh. Not looking at me, she places an object on the table, covers it with her hand, and oh-so-subtly slides it over to me. I reach over slowly and snag it with two fingers. It’s the stone, of course. Her message is clear:  _ Good luck getting any work done with these guys _ . Now I’m the one fighting not to break into laughter.

**Persephone:**

I’m sitting in Hecate’s office, having our usual check-in meeting.

“So what do you think of your new assistants?” Hecate asks.

“I think they’ll work out well. I like that Triamus has legal experience, and Kynora is very good about working independently, so I put her on coordinating rebirths. Selion is going to help me make plans for Elysium’s maintenance.”

“That seems logical,” she agrees. “And your own projects?”

“I’m already working on a draft of the reward program, and I plan to start the shade census on Monday.”

“That will be important to help figure out who belongs in Elysium already. Do you know, Thanatos came to me yesterday to complain that counting the shades was unnecessary? I don’t know how he gets wind of these things.”

I shrug, not very interested in talking about Thanatos’s many complaints.

There’s a knock at the door and I turn to see Hades standing there. I’ve been waiting for this. I fix a big, bright smile on my face.

“Oh good, I wanted to speak to you. My new intern, Selion, said something to me today about how interns don’t get salaries here. Now I  _ know _ that’s just an oversight but I thought you should hear about it right away. After all, it wouldn’t be at all appropriate for someone to work without a salary, would it?” I beam disingenuously. 

Hades is looking spooked. “Of course not! I’ll fix that right away.”

“Great!” I chirp. “I’ll see you both later.”

As I go out I catch the smirk that Hecate directs at Hades.

I’m checking my phone as I walk back to my office when I hear someone calling out to me.

“Ms. Persephone? Ma’am? May I speak to you?”

It’s someone in a security uniform. As he approaches I recognize him.

“Yes, of course. It’s Avin, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He keeps a rigidly serious face and doesn’t let on that he remembers seeing me in Tower Two on Saturday with Hades and seven dogs. “I was hoping to speak to you about arrangements for tonight. I’m in charge of the security for tours of Elysium for the party attendees.”

“Certainly,” I say. “Why don’t you come to my office?” While we’re walking I try to chat with him but he’s not very forthcoming. I consider asking him about Vathia, “the Deep Place” I heard Thanatos mention way back when I saw them come out of the supply closet. Something about his manner is off-putting, though, and I decide against it.

**Hades:**

I stop by Persephone’s office as I'm leaving for home. She’s still there, working on her computer. “Hey, why haven’t you gone home yet?” I ask.

“I’m just wrapping up,” she says. “What about you?”

“I’m on my way out. I just went down to Payroll and had them fix that issue for your intern. Don’t worry, it won’t happen again.” 

She turns to give me a knowing smirk. She completely has my number and she knows it. I hold my breath, but she doesn’t say anything. Hecate was right. I’m very lucky Persephone didn’t blast me for this.

I try a new subject. “So, are you ready for the party tonight?” 

Persephone’s expression changes to one of amused resignation. “As long as you have absolutely no follow-up questions, yes. Yes, I am.”

I grin at her and take my leave for now.

**Persephone:**

The doorbell rings while I’m getting ready and I have no time for this, but Artemis is still out so I answer it. There’s three people on the doorstep. After a moment, I recognize one: it’s Tori. I haven’t seen him since he dropped out of biochem. He has with him a nymph and a satyr, who is hanging out down the steps and not looking in my direction. Something is weird. “Hi Tori,” I say cautiously. “How are you? I haven’t seen you in ages.” He’s not meeting my eye. The nymph speaks instead. 

“Hello, Persephone. My name is Sorya, and I’m a reporter for the  _ Oracle _ . We spoke on the phone a while ago?”

I don’t answer this. I look at Tori. He’s looking at the ground.

Sorya goes on. “We would like to talk to you for a few minutes, if that’s possible.”

“Tori?” I say.

He glances at me for just a second. His eyes are full of guilt and misery. “Please, Persephone. We won’t take long,” he mumbles.

Reluctantly, I let them in.

**Hades:**

I dash home, feed the dogs, and then run upstairs to get ready. I take a leisurely shower and think about my plans for tonight. I’ve been thinking about this all week, ever since that day in Elysium, when Persephone looked at me so enticingly, with so much yearning apparent in her face. I’ve kicked myself a million times since then for not responding to her invitation. A million times I’ve reminded myself that she’s an eternal maiden, or almost one.

Tonight I’m going to ask her the personal question she owes me. As I get dressed for the party I’m singing happily to myself.

**Persephone:**

The limo door slams shut and Eros begins chattering. “Wow, this thing is huge! I’ve never been in one this big before!” He’s going on and on and I want to scream at him _ just shut up _ but I don’t. I look out the window. 

He. Took. His. Eye.

I can’t stop thinking about it. Tori crying, Alex looking stoic and nauseated under his eyepatch, Sorya ladling out syrupy sympathy to get me to say something she can use. The cold, appalling knowledge that this thing was done  _ for me _ . 

Eros bounces from seat to seat, intent on enjoying every bit of the limousine that Hades sent for our use. He even opens the roof window and stands up, whooping like a maniac. He’s driving Artemis and Psyche out of their minds. I’m glad he’s distracted so that he doesn’t sense my mood and ask me what’s wrong. I can’t stand to talk about it. I look out the window.

_ He took his eye! _

I can’t even begin to sort out my feelings. I look out the window.

**Hades: **

The party is taking place in the enormous open atrium of Tower One. It’s set up with banquet tables, multiple bars, ice sculptures, large photos of Elysium set up on easels, waiters circulating with food and wine: the whole nine yards.

People start to arrive. My entire family, employees, friends. The atrium fills up. I await Persephone’s arrival anxiously.

**Persephone:**

I’m making my way through throngs of people. They keep stopping me to chat and congratulate me on Elysium. I don't want to be rude to anyone but my agitation is growing all the time. I just want to see Hades and ask him if it’s true. I want him to tell me it’s not. 

I see someone tall with light hair in the distance. I float up just a little to check, but it’s not him. As I land on my feet again someone addresses me. 

“Good evening, Kore.”

I turn, and there are three goddesses looking at me. They’re all the same shade of greenish blue, with yellow eyes and fluffy hair. They’re all smiling and they clearly think they know me, but I don’t recognize them.

“Uh, hello. Good evening.”

“Are you enjoying the party?” says the shortest one.

“No, sister!” corrects the middle one. “Don’t you remember? She will not enjoy this party.”

That is a seriously weird thing to say.

The tall one speaks now. “It is quite an achievement you have reached with Elysium. The changes you are bringing will shake all the realms.”

Oh. Oh my. I get it now. I’m talking to the Fates. I don’t know what to say.

“Are you well, Dreaded One?” asks the shortest. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She laughs.

“Don’t be such a tease,” scolds the middle. She turns to me. “Aidoneus is over that way.” She points.

“Thank you,” I say carefully.

They smile at me in a creepy way and disperse into the crowd. I continue in the direction they suggested.

I have to push through people, and they continue to interrupt my progress. I can’t quite bring myself to ignore them. I hear a familiar and unwelcome voice.

“Well now, if it isn’t the girl of the hour!”

I look over at Thanatos. I’m guessing he’s already put away quite a bit of alcohol. I grit my teeth and try to be polite. It’s not his fault he rubs me the wrong way. “Hello, Thanatos,” I say. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Naturally! All this free food, what’s not to enjoy?”

“Oh yes. It all looks great,” I say vaguely.

“So Triamus tells me that you’re going to start on a census of the shades pretty soon.”

“That’s right. You’ve already met Triamus, then?’

“Oh sure, we go way back. I wanted to ask you if I can help.”

“Um. I suppose you can.” Why is he offering to help with the census? Last I heard he thought it was a waste of time. “Can we talk about it Monday?” I’m anxious to get moving again.

“Sure thing. See you around.” He snags a passing waiter to get more wine and I move on.

**Hades:**

I’ve been circulating at the party for half an hour, looking for Persephone and talking with the guests. I’ve just finished checking in with the catering staff when I hear her voice say my name. I turn to smile at her. She’s wearing a silk gown with a deep V neckline that displays her breasts exquisitely. My mouth goes dry just looking at her.

“I need to speak with you,” she says. She’s tense and tightly controlled. Something’s wrong.

“Of course. Let’s go down the hall to a conference room.” I have the feeling that I’m not going to get the chance to ask my question tonight.

**Persephone:**

I turn to face him. “Did you hurt that photographer?”

From his face, I can guess some of the things he’s thinking of saying.  _ What photographer? Who do you mean? Why would I hurt someone? _ But he doesn’t say those things. His expression goes grim and stark and I know what he’s going to say.

“Yes.”

I can’t look at him. I can’t think. I had hoped it wasn’t true. I had hoped he would tell me it was all a lie, that someone made it up to hurt him, to sell newspapers or something. I feel sick. I turn my back to him, cover my face with my hands, close my eyes, try to breathe. I’m quivering and dizzy and clammy. I can’t even cry. I pace frantically across the end of the room, holding my hands tight to my cheeks to try to keep from falling apart.

“Persephone--” he starts.

“Don’t talk to me!” I shout. “Don’t say my name!”

I face the far wall and try to think about nothing. I breathe slowly until the nausea passes. When I finally feel ready to listen, I speak without turning around. “Will you please explain this to me?” My voice is brittle and shaking.

Hades makes a strangled noise, but he does as I ask. “He trespassed on my property. He told damaging lies about you. And he caused me to violate the hospitality owed to you as my guest.”

I turn part way so I can see him in my peripheral vision. “And for that, you tore out his eye?” I’m trying to stay calm. Maybe there’s a good reason I haven’t thought of, and if so I want to hear it.

He spreads his hands. “It was my responsibility to punish him.”

“I see. And did you consider what the consequences of your actions might be?”

“I always have to think about the consequences. Unfortunately it’s not always possible to predict what they may be.”

I turn the rest of the way and look at him. He’s tense and unhappy. “Did you realize that maybe the fallout from what you did might be worse for me than the original article?” I ask, biting off each word with vicious precision.

His hands clench and he makes a sharp  _ click  _ with his jaw. 

“If so, that can be dealt with. Surely you must see that I couldn’t just let him go on spreading more lies.”

“Maybe he did tell lies about me. But you lied  _ to _ me. You deceived me by not telling me about this. I trusted you. I thought we were friends.”

He flinches. “We  _ are _ friends. That’s why I couldn’t let this stand. He insulted you publicly.” 

“And I told you it didn’t matter to me!” I’m starting to get louder now. I feel red hot and sharp, as if thorns were growing out of me.

“Yes, you did. But was that true? Hestia said she had to discipline you. It seems to me that’s the photographer’s fault.”

This strikes me as completely irrelevant, but remembering Hestia’s attempts to control me starts a violent tremble deep inside. A hot throb of some emotion I can’t name wells up in me, like a bubble of lava. It pushes aside all other thoughts, scorching everything in its path until all that remains is a huge luminous certainty.

“You had no right to take that decision from me,” I say.

“Of course I have the right,” he snaps. His skin is growing darker and his whole face is changing, growing sharper. More dangerous. “Did you forget who I am?”

“As if you would ever let me forget that,  _ Your Majesty _ !” I jeer. 

He’s completely changed now, looking exactly like the night sky. His eyes are merciless suns, piercing me with white-hot spears. His teeth are terrible knives. His sharpness resonates with the sharpness in me and I shudder violently. Suddenly I’m remembering a few days ago, in Elysium, when he disappointed me. When he rejected me. The glow of heat within me expands and my whole body is on fire.

**Hades:**

Persephone’s wrath is a revelation. Her eyes glow and pulse with red fury and her voice is threaded with distressing overtones. Thorny red vines twist around her head and shoulders. She looks like she wants to bite and shred, and yet, her control is iron. 

Despite my fascination, I can feel the change coming over me and I’m powerless to stop it. I have tried to shield her from my dark aspect, but all of that is lost in the sweeping tide of my anger. The frustration I’ve been keeping in check for weeks is the controlling urge now. Some part of me is grimly aware that the last moments of my friendship with Persephone may have already passed. I can feel the chill sweep over me and I know my skin is darkening. She will never see me the same way again.

“You had no right to take that decision from me,” she says.

“Of course I have the right. Did you forget who I am?”

“As if you would ever let me forget that,  _ Your Majesty _ !”

How dare she second guess me? How dare she think she can judge me? How dare she go around tempting me, looking at me the way she does, almost begging me to take her, when she’s still an eternal maiden? How dare she drive me mad with confusion!

“What would you have me do? Allow vandals to run rampant over my kingdom? Allow filth mongers to drag your name through the dirt?”

“No!” she shouts. Her hands are balled into fists and her whole body betrays her desire beat me senseless. “I would have you consult me before you took irrevocable actions in my name. What you did was completely out of proportion with what he did to me. It was a horrible act of violation!”

I see black. My rage rises to a peak. “You have no idea what it’s like!” I roar. “I have to dispense justice century after century, and all I get back from these people is fear and hatred. I make rules and laws, just to keep them from hurting each other, and still, they do stupid, terrible things. Things I have to punish, to make them behave. If I don’t come down hard on them, they keep coming back.” I’ve lost all ability to control what I’m saying; it pours out and I can’t stop it. “All this, and I still have to live with the fact that nobody has  _ ever _ been concerned about giving  _ me _ justice. You don’t know!”

There’s a long pause while she glares at me. When she replies, she wields each word like a stiletto: “I know you were the only one I trusted not to treat me like a child.”

A new sensation intrudes on my anger. Hot snakes of shame twist and writhe in my gut, grinding down the cold spikes of rage. There is not one thing I can say to her. I’m helpless, completely deflated. Her eyes are still fiercely glowing. She’s shimmering with anger, but my rage is draining away, leaving only guilt and misery in its place.

“I want my stone back,” she whispers. Her voice is cracked and raw.

Shit. 

I’ve lost her. 

Slowly I take Ione’s Eye from my pocket and extend my shaking hand toward Persephone. She doesn’t move. I wait until it’s obvious that she doesn’t want to touch me or even approach me. I drop the stone on the floor and disappear.

**Persephone: **

I run out of the conference room and back into the atrium where the party is going on. I have to get out of here. I’m looking for any of my friends. People are looking at me with alarm. I glance at them but none of them are who I want. They get out of my way and I’m glad. Finally I spot Eros, talking to Zeus near the buffet. I rush up and grab his arm, hard. 

“We’re leaving,” I hiss. “Right now.”

He squawks in surprise and protest. Zeus is confused and says something but I can’t focus. I whirl away and head towards the main entrance, moving fast. I’m nearly to the doors when something yanks me back. I turn, furious, ready to howl. 

It’s Cerberus. He has the hem of my skirt in his mouth. He lets go and approaches, puts his muzzle in my hand. He whines piteously.

“I can’t,” I whisper. “I have to go. I can’t stay here.” I try to pet him but my hands are clumsy and useless. “I’m sorry,” I say, and I run out the door.

**Hades:**

I slam into my office and stomp over to the drinks cabinet. I pour a scotch and gulp it down, burning my throat and sinuses. I pour another. I look into the glass, the tawny gold of the liquid glints with colored lights coming from the window. It’s exquisite. I look out the window. My reflection looks back at me. Pupils blown, hair wild, skin pale. I hurl the glass as hard as I can at the image in the window. The glass shatters and sprays scotch everywhere.

**Persephone:**

“So you’re saying that he kidnapped the photographer? And cut out his eye?” says Artemis, incredulous.

“Yes.” My voice is hoarse. I’m sitting in a corner of the limo, my arms wrapped tight around my torso. I’m shivering but I’m not cold. I don’t want to talk anymore. I don’t want to look at anyone. I wish they’d leave me alone.

“Huh,” she says, sounding thoughtful.

“That is without a doubt the most disgusting thing I’ve heard this week,” complains Eros.

“Even worse than cauliflower pizza.”

“Yeah, it is kinda gross. Eyes can be pretty juicy,” Artemis muses.

“Artemis! For fuck’s sake!” Eros makes a show of looking sick.

“Oh, please, Eros. As if you’re above inflicting a little wrath now and then? Get off your high horse.”

Psyche moves over and puts her arms around me. I don’t stir.

“You look very upset,” she whispers. I can’t answer her. She goes on: “It was a harsh thing that he did.” I nod, just a little.

I turn towards her, put my head on her shoulder. She holds me the whole way home. I still can’t cry.

**Hades:**

I glance at my desk. There’s a large envelope sitting there. It must have arrived after I left work this evening. It annoys me, sitting there. Why would something arrive that late?

I pick it up and shake it. There’s something rectangular inside. I open it, and remove a video tape. It’s labelled “Aidoneus Vol. 417.” For a moment I’m baffled; then I realize what it is.

Oh fuck. Oh sweet fucking fuck. What perfect timing. Fuck it all to hell! I drop the tape and go have another drink. I lie brooding on the couch for a while. Fuck! Why did the Fates have to send it now, after all this time? I thought they’d decided to deny my request and just didn’t bother to notify me. I’d tried to live with the uncertainty. I’d told myself it was for the best. 

I have another drink. I stare out the window. I look at the tape, sitting on my desk. Fuck it. Why not.

I stick the tape in the player and stab buttons until the screen displays the right thing. I sit down on the couch with another scotch.

On the screen, I watch myself climb through a window. Hecate is there, and she looks pissed and exasperated. I can’t blame her, because I’m drunk and singing and generally being an obnoxious ass. How perfect. How like me. I wonder why I was drunk that night. I have no idea. Maybe that part is earlier on the tape but I don’t really care.

Hecate pushes me onto a bed, and I lie there singing vaguely. She shakes her head in disgust and goes out. In the video, I go to sleep. This is really boring. I pick up the remote and fast-forward. The green arrow shows that it’s going faster but nothing happens for some time. Then I spot something in the window. I stop and go back a little, hit play again.

I pour some more scotch and take a big swallow. In the video, there’s suddenly a pair of familiar pink eyes peering in through the window. At me. Sleeping on Hecate’s bed like a drunken pig. Persephone pulls herself up some more so I can see her head and shoulders. She holds herself there for a minute, just looking. What was so interesting, I wonder? She’d never seen a drunk, sleeping idiot before?

She climbs up over the window. She’s barefoot and gorgeous and wide-eyed and her peplos is barely covering her at all. I swallow hard. She’s staring at then-me, completely absorbed. She approaches cautiously, as if I were a wild animal. She looks at me for a long time with a strange expression on her face. Curiosity, and something else. She reaches out her hand and touches my face softly.

On the screen, I snort and cough and open my eyes. “Hi there, gorgeous,” I croak. “Where’ve you been all my life?” I’m smiling as if I think I’m charming.

Persephone smiles uncertainly. “Hello. Who are you?”

I make a face like I’m shocked that a beautiful goddess didn’t recognize me. What a shithead I am. “Me? I’m the King of the Underworld, and what’s your name?”

“Oh!” she says, as if that explains something. “I’m Kore.”

I watch myself leer and wish I could punch myself. “Ah, Kore. Well, you are  _ splendid _ .” I look her up and down. Pig.

She sits down on the bed near me and I look up at her. “What are you doing here?” she asks.

I grin idiotically at her. “I heard there was a beautiful goddess around here so I had to come see.” I start struggling to sit up. Watching this, I put my head in my hands. I can’t believe I made such a fool of myself.

She shakes her head, disbelieving, but smiling all the same. “Sure you did. Because my fame has spread through all the realms and suitors are flocking to my door.” 

“But I got here first!” I crow. I’m finally upright and bending down toward her with a bleary-eyed smirk. “So how about it? Will you marry me and come live with me and be my queen forever?” 

_ Fuck! _ This is much,  _ much _ worse than I imagined! Oh fucking hell! I knock back a huge slug of scotch. On the screen, Persephone laughs, sounding sincerely amused. “Well,” she says. “I just met you. I’ll have to think about it.” 

I pick up the scotch bottle and start pouring it straight down my throat.

  
  
  



End file.
